herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rita Loud
Rita Loud (or Mom) is the mother of Lincoln Loud and her sisters, and the major and supporting character in The Loud House. She is voiced by Jill Talley. Personality Rita is caring toward her children, but is not afraid to punish them if they go too far. She and her husband act playfully romantic towards each other, (an example of this is when the skinny dip into the hotel pool) though she is apparently more level-headed than him. An example of this is when she's concerned about Lincoln playing video games too much and tells him to do some sport outside as shown in "The Loudest Yard". She has shown a desire to be a novelist but initially seems to lack a creative side, as she wrote a story about a bored dental assistant talking to her fish before being inspired by Lincoln to write about a thrill seeker with white hair, himself. She's usually a very good parent, but 2 times she was shown as overly harsh; In "April Fools Rules", she agreed to lock Luan in crate to prevent her from pulling harming pranks (Though it's debatable if she or Lynn Sr. knew about this, as it seemed to be just Lincoln and the other nine sisters), and in "No Such Luck", she believed Lincoln is bad luck so she expelled him from the house and disowned him by selling his furniture like she didn't expect him to return ("No Such Luck" is seen by many fans as one of the worst episodes of the series, and portraying Rita in such an uncharacteristically cruel way was part of that). Appearance Rita wears a pink shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants. She has big blonde hair, rather broad hips, and wears white earrings. She also wears blue eye shadow and red lipstick. She also wears black low tops, similar to Sue. Gallery S2E05B What's the meaning of this.png S1E09B We love all ten of you.png S2E01 Loud Parents face reveal.png S2E12A Final gasp.png|Lily Loud dropped the deadly F-bomb! Bumper Sr., Yancy, Rita and Lynn Sr. Laughs.jpg S2E23B Rita and Lynn Sr. laughing.png Mom_young.png Young_rita.png Trivia *Rita's entire face was never shown during the first season. It was revealed along with Lynn Sr.'s in the Season 2 premiere, "11 Louds a Leapin'". **Before "11 Louds a Leapin'", most of Rita's face was already revealed in "Cereal Offender". **This seems to be parodied at the beginning of "Suite and Sour", as the first few seconds of the episode keep their faces hidden, as if their reveal never happened, only to show them afterwards. *Lori, Leni, and the twins seem to resemble Rita the most. *It is revealed in "A Novel Idea" that her first name is Rita and that she dreams of being a novelist. *Rita is the only member of the immediate Loud family whose first name does not start with the letter "L". *Her name is a pun on the words "read aloud." **This is most likely because she wants to be a novelist, which involves reading (and writing). *Currently, it is shown that out of all of the kids, she is closest with Lincoln. **Out of all her daughters, she's the closest to Lori, Leni, and Lily. *It was revealed in "Cover Girls" that before Rita met her husband, she used to be a crossing guard. *In the Polish version, she's one of the few characters who have their original name. *Rita's Russian dubber, Anastasiya Lapina, also voices Lori, Leni, Lola, Lily, and Ronnie Anne. *Rita's Hebrew dubber, Talya Barkai, also voices Lily and Zach. *Like Lori and Agnes Johnson, Rita wears blue eye shadow. *Rita's maiden name (her last name before she and Lynn Sr. got married) hasn't been revealed yet. *Rita made a voice speaking cameo on March 23, 2017 in the Saturday Morning Hang Zone with Lincoln Loud. *In "The Price of Admission", it is revealed that she is strong enough to carry Lynn Sr. *The colors and styles of clothing that the Loud and McBride parents wear correspond with each other. Rita and Howard both wear red button-up shirts with collars and rolled-up sleeves. *Rita's father Albert (Known as "Pop Pop" by the Loud children) is the only one of the Loud grandparents who has appeared on the show so far. While not explicitly stated, Rita's mother is most likely deceased. *Her parallel counterpart from One of the Boys has a dark green shirt and tan pants. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Female Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:In Love Category:Lawful Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mentally Ill Category:Non-Action Category:Businessmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Outright Category:Damsels